Perawat, Tukang Bengkel, dan Tukang Pentol
by kitsu-nyan
Summary: Ketiga kakak beradik lagi iseng bikin puisi dan ingin mendeklamasikan puisinya. Gimana, coba?


**Perawat, Tukang Bengkel, dan Tukang Pentol**

**By : foxlady**

Yuhu! Aye muncul! Aye muncul di fandom pinggiran ini! Pas saya browse fic MitM di ffn, ternyata nggak ada yang Bahasa Indonesia. Semuanya English. Hiksu~! TT^TT Oke, ini adalah fic MitM pertama di Indonesia. Merasa asing? O_o Dan, untuk fic pertama, cukup oneshoot sajalah!

**Perawat, Tukang Bengkel, dan Tukang Pentol,**

**The first Indonesian Malcolm in the Middle fic,**

**By foxlady**

***sfx tepuk tangan***

Perawat, Tukang Bengkel, dan Tukang Pentol©nisa vierstein

Malcolm in the Middle©Fox Network

Fic Rate : T

Genre : Humor/Poetry

_Perkenalkan, nama saya Malcolm Wilkerson, anak tukang jual oncom. Saya akan membawakan puisi yang berjudul PERAWAT._

**Ahem! Saya Reese Setiaji Suka Memuji Hobi Berpeci Cakep Sekali. Saya membawakan puisi yang berjudul TUKANG BENGKEL.**

Nama saya Lois Sitompul Mencungul Mencungul. Saya akan membaca puisi yang berjudul TUKANG PENTOL.

A/N:

_Italic_ : Malcolm, PERAWAT

**Bold** : Reese, TUKANG BENGKEL

Normal : Lois, TUKANG PENTOL

_Aku seorang perawat. Aku bangga akan pekerjaanku ini. Banyak anak yang kurawat. Mereka sangat lucu seperti…_

**tukang bengkel, itulah pekerjaanku. Setiap hari aku memperbaiki semua motor yang rusak. Dengan modal ngutang, kuperbaiki semua…**

tukang pentol, membawa pentol keliling kampung demi sesuap nasi. Bakso merupakan bagian hidupku. Tanpa bakso hidupku tak berarti. Semua jenis bakso kujual. Dari pentol kecil, pentol besar, sampai pentol…

_bayi, kau tersenyum kepadaku ketika menggodamu siang itu. Dengan hati-hati kurawat dirimu seperti merawat…_

**sepeda motor. Seluruh sepeda motor kuperbaiki. Dari rusak ringan sampai rusak berat. Aku tau kerusakannya dari suaranya yang berbunyi,…**

"Pentol! Pentol! Bakso! Bakso!" begitulah caraku menjajakan bakso setiap hari. Hujan dan panas tak menjadi penghalang. Oh, pentolku…

_aku cinta padamu. Saat ini aku ingin membelaimu lembut, membelai rambutmu yang indah. Wajahmu yang cantik bagaikan…_

**kampas rem. Bila kampasnya sudah habis, sebaiknya cepat diganti dengan yang baru. Bila terlambat diganti maka akan…**

dicampur kecap dan saus. Maka rasanya akan terasa lebih nikmat. Aku membuat bakso yang berbentuk…

_botol susu, kuberikan kepada bayiku setelah membersihkan…_

**karburator dan mesin. Kuperiksa dengan seksama seluruh bagian mesin. Akhirnya…**

plung. Kumasukkan pentolnya ke dalam air panas. Setelah masak, kusimpan di…

_popok bayi. Bila adik kecil pipis aku harus menggantinya dengan yang baru. Baunya sangat keras bak bau…_

**knalpot, adalah bagian dari sepeda motor. Suaranya sangat terdengar nyaring sampai aku berkata…**

Pentol, oh, pentol, sekarang aku dalam keadaan merugi karena pentolku tak laku lagi. Kurenungi nasib pentolku yang…

_dimabuk cinta. Kita sama-sama tertawa bahagia dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kuusap keningmu dengan…_

**obeng dan kunci Inggris. Kupakai obeng untuk memasukkan mur karena kedua benda ini telah ditakdirkan selalu bersama. Kunci Inggris kupakai untuk memutar…**

sumbu kompor. Karena sumbu kompor sudah habis aku hanya berkata…

_sayangku tidurlah dan mimpilah yang indah. Aku akan menjagamu dan…_

**jangan pernah ngebut karena merugikan dan akan merusak…**

kuah pentol, akan lebih gurih bila dicampur dengan…

_susu, kuberikan padamu. Lalu ku mendekat kepadamu. Tenanglah, aku akan…_

**ditilang oleh polisi karena ngebut di jalan. Akhirnya aku dimarahi…**

pentol, oh, pentol, aku cuma bisa berkata…

_sayangku, tidurlah. Aku berjanji…_

**tidak akan ngebut lagi…**

baksoku…

_aku serahkan hatiku kepadamu. Lalu kupasangkan di kepala bayi…_

**helm dan jaket sebagai syarat utama bersepeda motor…**

_dan kita berdua akhirnya…_

akan berjualan pentol lagi…

_**-THE END-**_

Makjaaaan! Fic apah ini? Haha. Pernah liat adegan yang sama kayak gini, nggak? Saya pernah liat di Extravaganza. Tapi saya edit dikit-dikit. Dan judulnya saya ganti. Kalo yang di Extravaganza judulnya Perawat, Tukang Sate, sama Petani. Dan teksnya nggak persis sama kok! :P Repyu, yah! ^^

**Kamis, 9 April 2009/02.00 A.M WITA**

**Regards,**

**foxlady**


End file.
